


you > hot chocolate

by crystaIcIear



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Attempted Hand-Holding, Cuddling, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Snowball Fight (kinda), Stargazing, can you tell this is a winter fic, just soft girls being soft, stray cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystaIcIear/pseuds/crystaIcIear
Summary: things chaeyoung loves; winter, hot chocolate, cats, and tzuyu.





	you > hot chocolate

_This sucks_ , Tzuyu mentally decides, practically glaring at the snow fall around her. She tugs her jacket around herself tighter as if that will magically warm her up on it own - which she knows is unlikely, but is still hoping - and legitimately considers calling it quits and just going back inside. It's so cold.  _Too_ cold, and Tzuyu hates cold weather.

She wants nothing more than to go back to her room, curl up in bed, and just sleep. Not only is it snowing outside, but it's also too early. Nine am isn't what most would call early but during Tzuyu's least favorite season, waking up at all before noon just seems morally wrong.

Tzuyu had already turned around, eyes set on the direction of her house, when a laugh sounds from behind her and just like that she's is reminded why she even got out of bed this morning.

"Tzuyu, look!"

With a small sigh, a bigger one following in distaste at the fog that only serves to remind her just how cold it is appears, she turns back.

Tzuyu's pretty sure Chaeyoung called her with the intention of showing off her mini snowman, mini because the snow's just fallen and not quite ready for packing, but truthfully that's not what caught her attention. It was the creator of said snowman - standing decked out in thick snow gear and ridiculously messy hair (seeing as she'd just woken up and only wanted to go outside right after seeing the white sheet covering the front yard) of which is being poorly hid with a beanie but still as breathtaking as ever was Chaeyoung. Her skin was tinted pink because of the frozen rain around her, her lips even more so due to them probably being chapped but Tzuyu couldn't find the will to care because even then she looks absolutely breathtaking. A grin is stretched across her lips and her eyes hold nothing but true happiness, and Tzuyu concludes that happy looks good on her.

She doesn't even realize she starring until the feeling of something soft hits her shoulder, and she focuses her eyes back onto the only possible culprit. Tzuyu doesn't have to check if there's anyone else outside this early in the winter. It's freezing and everything's canceled, Chaeyoung's the only one crazy enough to want to go outside in this weather.

(And Tzuyu's crazy enough to follow just because it's Chaeyoung, but that's besides the point.)

"Hey, you brat!" Tzuyu calls with a laugh despite her insult, bending down in one quick motion to get her own snowball. Chaeyoung's already huge smile somehow grows when she begins running as best as she can in nearly two inches of snow and big rain boots. Tzuyu tries to pack the snowball together to the best of her abilities and doesn't let the older get far before throwing it at her.

Tzuyu thinks that's the end but is proven wrong once Chaeyoung freezes and turns, a mischievous glint mixed with the joy in her eyes. It's Tzuyu turn to run as she watches in exaggerated horror when Chaeyoung leans down to make another her own somewhat successful snowball.

While packing it together she catches up to Tzuyu, throwing the white ice that mostly falls apart midair. The idea is still there, though, so they continue their light hearted fight with lots of yells and laughter. The current time and possibility of waking some of her neighbors up completely slips Tzuyu's mind as Chaeyoung takes front and center. It's a repetitive theme, Tzuyu is noticing. Her focusing solely on Chaeyoung and Chaeyoung only - but in knowing she's the reason behind the small girl's laughter makes it worth the forgetfulness in her book.

Their fun is cut short when Chaeyoung accidentally slips while running, probably in a frozen puddle they can't see because of the snow, and lands on the ground with what Tzuyu knows would have been a loud thud had the snow been able to make a noise. Tzuyu's snowball in the making falls from her hands, her legs already running to her friend's aid before she slows in her steps at the sound of laughter.

"I'm okay!" she giggles gleefully. Tzuyu laughs lightly herself. "The snow is really soft." If saying it wasn't enough, Chaeyoung starts rolling on the ground with the intent of proving her words but also getting lots of snow in her jacket in the process.

"Chaeng!" Tzuyu gasps and runs again to pull the other up. "You're going to get sick!"

Chaeyoung let's herself be pulled up by her arms and groans begrudgingly when Tzuyu starts dusting her off. The taller swears she hears her grumble something along the lines of 'you're such a mom' but she chooses to pretend she didn't hear it, and instead she continues to get the snow off her. Whatever went inside her jacket is no longer salvageable, Tzuyu thinks upon feeling wet patches already forming on Chaeyoung's barely visible shirt collar. They should go in soon so Tzuyu's warning doesn't become a reality, but before she can even suggest the idea Chaeyoung is stopping the pestering of her winter clothes with a bone crushing hug.

It's unexpected, as everything with Chaeyoung is, and takes Tzuyu a few moments to return once she snaps out of her shocked state. Nonetheless she smiles to herself and places her head onto of the other's, relishing in the moment. Despite the freezing snow still falling around her and layers of clothes between them, she suddenly feels a lot warmer.

Tzuyu hates cold weather - but she loves Chaeyoung.

 

-

 

"Tzuyu! Where'd you go?"

The voice from the living room whines and Tzuyu rolls her eyes, not even having to look into the living room to see Chaeyoung's position. She probably hasn't moved much since Tzuyu went into the kitchen - watching whatever animated movie was playing on TV with a tired expression, blanket wrapped her shoulders featuring the occasional sad sniffle. Basically the poster ideal of someone with a cold.

Turns out staying out for too long in freezing weather with slightly wet clothes  _can_  lead to getting sick, Tzuyu supposes. It was the first excuse slash reasoning she used to talk Chaeyoung into going outside until later in the day anyways, but she was not backing down. And now still argues she doesn't regret it, even when a sneezing fit follows soon after that claim.

"One second!" Tzuyu calls back, gently adding the finishing touches of marshmallows in Chaeyoung's hot chocolate. Five minutes apparently feels like five hours to the short girl on the couch, at least in her current sick and almost dazed state. She's been complaining non stop since Tzuyu paused their already short cuddle session to make Chaeyoung this drink after she mentioned craving it and her mother always making it when she has a cold.

Though Tzuyu for the most part had no clue what she was doing and mostly relied on good luck and Google when making the hot chocolate, the presentation alone made her feel proud. Though nothing could compare to Chaeyoung's smile upon seeing her, it being the Tzuyu decided it was worth almost spilling all of the coco powder. Three times.

"That felt like forever." Chaeyoung was already indeed pouting, and only further jutted out her lip when taking the mug from Tzuyu. The hum of satisfaction she gives is enough to let the younger breathe and know it's not as bad as she was expecting. That or Chaeyoung's stuffy nose is affecting her taste buds - Tzuyu is fine with either at the moment.

Tzuyu shakes her head in amusement, "Wow, you missed me that much?" She teases lightly and Chaeyoung scoffs, a few pitiful coughs following in suit that Tzuyu wants to believe didn't make her own smile falter slightly.

"As if. I was talking about my hot chocolate," the smaller responses sassily. Tzuyu almost laughs, but controls herself and keeps a stone cold expression when she turns to look at Chaeyoung. She only shrugs while sorting through the stack of movies in her hands. Chaeyoung didn't seem very interested in the last one they watched, and honestly neither was Tzuyu.

"I guess you'll be fine with just that and no more cuddles from me, then. I'll be in my room."

Tzuyu sets the movies down and turns her back in order to hid her smile at Chaeyoung's shocked expression. She eventually chooses a random Christmas movie even though it's almost the end of January. Every month is  _The Grinch_ appropriate in her opinion.

"No, I love your cuddles more than hot chocolate," she mumbles softly and Tzuyu swears her heart skipped a beat. "Please stay?"

She can't repress a light giggle this time, "I'm teasing, Chae. I'm just going to finish my own cup and I'll be right back." Chaeyoung nods solemnly and Tzuyu hesitates, wondering if maybe she should just say forget it and choose Chaeyoung instead. She's not even that big on chocolate anyway.

She eventually shakes her head before she actually considers it and basically forces herself into the kitchen. That pout was the reason Chaeyoung got sick in the first place and she needs to have more self control. Besides, she still has to clean up the small mess she made. While the coco powder was saved, multiple times, the milk sadly was not.

She puts away all the needed ingredients and used dishes in the sink, wipimg down the counter somewhere in between. Looking back she really didn't need that many utensils for hot chocolate, but she could worry about washing them later. Tzuyu leaves water for them to soak in, keeping the spoon she used to mix Chaeyoung's drink with for her own. She takes a sip it, nose scrunching and decides the answer to her earlier thoughts are that Chaeyoung really can't taste things all that well while sick. It's not too bad, but a bit watered down and has an odd after taste. Tzuyu knows she won't be finishing it, but brings it with her to the living room anyways.

For a moment she was beginning to wonder why Chaeyoung has yet to complain since she left a second time, and is given an answer once she's back in front of the couch. As peaceful as ever is a now sleeping Chaeyoung, still sitting up with her mug in her hands but definitely out cold.

Tzuyu sighs and doesn't even try to hold in a small laugh at the scene while moving the mug from her hands to the table - she was expecting this, Chaeyoung had been yawning for the whole two hours she's been up, but hoped she'd make it back to the couch and sneak in some cuddles before then. It didn't seem like she made it in time.

With another shake of the head she puts her own mug beside Chaeyoung's and slides under the blanket with her. There would be more room if she brought the brunette up to her own bed, however the couch is comfortable enough and honestly Tzuyu is quite tired herself.

So now she settles for watching  _The Grinch_ until her own eyes droop, arm draped around the middle of Chaeyoung when she falls into a peaceful sleep as well.

 

-

 

February is when temperatures seem to be letting up a bit - at least, it was slowly climbing out of the negatives and the sun seemed to be shining a lot more. Two weeks had passed since even the last warning of snow, and Tzuyu couldn't be more grateful. It was nice being able to walk on the sidewalk without trudging through inches of frozen rain everyday.

Despite all this, it still somehow remains nearly unbearable to stand outside for more than five minutes. The rise in temperature evens itself out with an annoying wind chill as a replacement. Tzuyu has yet to decide if she likes this or the snow better. Chaeyoung very clearly had her own opinion as she's been complaining all week about the 'inconvenient' wind. It lead to her second time being sick this winter (which is good considering how easily she falls ill) but claims she'd rather get sick at the hands of snow rather than chilly wind. Tzuyu says it doesn't make a difference, Chaeyoung disagrees.

She still doesn't like winter and has never anticipated it ending more, however she has come to appreciate the life it brings to Chaeyoung. The endearing pink tint to her cheeks and more apparent sparkle in her eyes. The extra skip it adds to her step on their almost-too-short walks to school. Especially her joyful laughs at the sight of freshly fallen snow - all accompanied with a wide grin because unlike Tzuyu, Chaeyoung for some reason adores the freezing temperatures.

Loving the weather doesn't make her immune to it's wrath, it seems, if the frantic rubbing of Chaeyoung's hands on her jeans in a poor attempt of warming the up is anything to go by. It doesn't seem to be doing much, either, as Chaeyoung quickly throws that method out the window and tries rubbing them together for friction instead. Leave it to her to walk out of her house fully decked out in winter gear, minus one of the most crucial articles; gloves.

"You okay there, Chaeng?" Tzuyu almost laughs when Chaeyoung jumps at the voice, either not expecting her friend to speak or not to catch her, Tzuyu wasn't sure. She is sure that Chaeyoung looks adorable with her eyes blown wide and jacket hiked up pass her neck, and she wants nothing more than to kiss her most likely frozen cheeks right now.

The other shrugs in an attempt to seem careless, but Tzuyu doesn't miss the chilled twitch in her since stilled hands, "My hands are just cold." She simply responds, letting said hands fall at her sides as if she wasn't just attempting to start a makeshift fire with them.

Tzuyu shakes her head fondly while her eyes fall to her own cloth covered hands and back at Chaeyoung's bare ones, only now realizing how close in proximity they were and how often their hands brushed against each other while walking. Chaeyoung hasn't noticed or, at least, noticed but hasn't comment on it.

She finds herself wanting to reach over and grab said hand, but hurriedly shakes the thought before she makes a drastic decision. Tzuyu clenches her fist, quickly running over her options if Chaeyoung is to react poorly to the hand holding. She's never been one to reject skin ship and was even the initiator the majority of the time, but it's been years since they held hands. It felt oddly intimate in the recent years which Tzuyu assumes is from her realization of her own feelings; so there can't be a better fitting time than now. If all else fails Tzuyu can always say it was just to help heat up her hands, and ensure if it makes Chaeyoung uncomfortable that she can just have her gloves instead. The taller nods to herself, satisfied with the game plan, and makes a move to intertwine Chaeyoung's fingers with her own.

Before being fully given the chance, though, Chaeyoung stops them both from continuing walking with a gasp, "Kitty!" She squeals happily, jogging ahead of a confused Tzuyu to the stray cat in front of them.

Tzuyu's demeanor drops, the smooth ' _I can hold them for you_ ' line dying on her tongue while she watches Chaeyoung squat to the cat's level. She almost warns her that it's pointless and the cat will probably just run away but shuts her mouth just as the animal takes hesitant steps towards her best friend, clearly tempted by affection but still weary.

It's cautious attitude fades however as soon as Chaeyoung starts scratching behind it's ears, almost as if she clicked an invisible button to make the cat melt on the ground. All while Tzuyu watches from behind with what she would later refuse as jealousy in her features. It was an animal, there's no way it could actually understand that it just halted her chance at holding her long time crush's hand. Much less do it intentionally.

She knows she's pouting, and while it might appear strange to those afar, she doesn't quite care at the moment. All she can focus on is the obnoxiously loud purring of the cat puddle on the concrete and the content smile on Chaeyoung's face. The latter is much more distracting, and Tzuyu hates being upset for not being the reason behind it. The sight is a cute picture if Tzuyu's being honest, but then again, everything evolving Chaeyoung is cute in her eyes. Even when being far from Tzuyu's favorite time of day, during her most despised season, and next to one of her least favorite of animals she still can't help but admire Chaeyoung. She can't feel her ears that well anymore because of the cold but she thinks it'd be well worth it just to stare at her best friend all day.

A chilled wind blows by as if it heard Tzuyu's thoughts and wanted to test their truth, causing the younger to shiver slightly while simultaneously reminding her of the task at hand; they're still almost ten minutes away from school and already late enough as it is.

"Chaeng, it's really cold, and homeroom is ending soon... Can we go?" 

It's Chaeyoung's turn to pout (Tzuyu is suddenly feeling grateful towards the cold weather for making her cheeks naturally pink so them darkening isn't suspicious) and bids a sad yet gleeful goodbye to her new friend. Once she stands and begins walking again Tzuyu quickly looks over to glare at the cat for ruining her chances. She feels silly even in doing that, knowing well it can't read expressions but still watches as said stray catches her eyes then tilts it's head as if it does and like it would say,  _You wouldn't have held her hand even if I hadn't stopped her, coward_.

The cat sounds an awful lot like her self conscious, but Tzuyu tries not to dwell on it. Instead she only huffs and picks up pace to catch up with Chaeyoung, choosing not to even give a glance back.

She's always been more of a dog person anyways.

 

-

 

"Sorry I'm late."

It's surprisingly bright outside despite the time of night, a big reason Tzuyu guesses being the full moon in the sky. She doesn't know if that along with the plethora of (what she will admit are) beautiful stars make up for the fact that she can't feel her face and would honestly rather be sleeping at the moment, but the smile Chaeyoung offers her upon turning around surely does. 

The brunette pats the empty place on the blanket despite her, "Don't apologize, I know this was really last minute." Tzuyu laughs airily, recalling the time on her too bright phone screen when Chaeyoung texted her only minutes ago, plopping down ungracefully next to her best friend.

"Two am isn't what most consider last minute, I think the term unreasonable is more fitting," Tzuyu grins, giggling at the pout forming on Chaeyoung's lips. She leans back to lay on the blanket, putting her arm behind her head with some struggle due to her thick winter coat. 

"But you still came." Her small frown morphs in a triumph grin. Tzuyu wants nothing more than to retort a defense, but she knows Chaeyoung's right. Instead she settles for an even wider smile and a shake of her head. The  _'Only because it's you'_  is left unsaid, but Tzuyu wants to think Chaeyoung knows it. A part of her believes she's always known it, however even when tired she can't find the confidence to claim that aloud.

It truly is a nice night out. Tzuyu always heard that there were more stars in the sky during the winter though she never took it upon herself to check. Plus she'd never developed an interest for stargazing, and rather prefers watching her best friend admire their beauty on the side. Chaeyoung moves to lay down in a similar position to Tzuyu, gaze never leaving the sky. Tzuyu finds herself distracted by the way the moonlight reflects beautifully off her soft features, yet the stars are dull compared to the one's shining in Chaeyoung's eyes. She has a small smile on her lips while scanning the sky, and Tzuyu barley registers that's she's talking about constellations. Her right hand is pointed at the sky (probably outlining them for emphasis but Tzuyu's stare never leave the girl beside her) while her right hand lays beside Tzuyu own, and she blames the shock of pure fondness the sight shoots through her when she blindly reaches over to intertwine her fingers with Chaeyoung's.

Her rambling stops abruptly as she glances over, clearly surprised by the sudden skin ship, but certainly not objecting. Tzuyu promptly feels very nervous of rejection and tries to make it seem like her interest has moved solely to the stars above, when truly it never left the girl beside her. Her heart is pounding faster than ever and she's already planned multiple excuses for the half thought out initiation when she feels a reassuring squeeze in the hand encased by Chaeyoung's, saying a lot more than words could at the moment, and easily stealing back her full attention.

Once again Tzuyu is made painfully aware of how beautiful Chaeyoung is, not only in the moonlight. In all seasons, under any light, forever in Tzuyu's perspective. Chaeyoung's eyes hold a lot more emotion than she's used to seeing in her, so much she squirms a bit at the intensity, but feels comforted nonetheless.

Just to ensure this is all happening the the way she's taking it as, she scans Chaeyoung's for any signs of hesitance or unease. Once she finds no indications of discomfort, her gaze falls on Chaeyoung's own again, breath hitching at the adoration she never thought she'd have the pleasure of seeing in Chaeyoung's eyes. Much less directed at  _her_.

Maybe Tzuyu's crazy, or maybe Chaeyoung is staring at her lips.

"What if I kissed you right now?"

Tzuyu knows her eyes are as wide as saucers right now, and she could probably be compared to a fish on land with the way her mouth was opening and closing repeatedly. 

She gulps as her gaze falls on the bottom lip now between Chaeyoung's teeth, "I might just kiss you back."

It's a soft response of which possibly could have went unheard if the wind around them was blowing any harder, held up with little to no confidence but apparently still effective if Tzuyu's still enlarged eyes aren't lying to her and Chaeyoung is in fact getting closer. She still can't tell if this is real or not and she's about to wake up from possibly her best dream to date. Even when she wants nothing more than to believe the hot breath on her lips is truly as real as it feels. Chaeyoung catches her eyes, just as easily as she always has, with her own that still hold a glint of question in them. If Tzuyu wasn't so stunned she would laugh and tell Chaeyoung she's dreamt of this very moment too many times to not want it. She can only hope leaning in to press her lips against the other's is enough of an answer instead of the sentences she can't seem to form at the moment.

It's everything Tzuyu always wanted her first kiss to be and more. The fireworks, the butterflies, and warmth all wrapped in one which is somehow a lot more pleasant than it sounded. Chaeyoung's touch is electric when she reaches up to cup Tzuyu's face in the most gentle way possible, as if the other was made of glass. Tzuyu certainly felt just as fragile, her once tense shoulders now melting in pure bliss as her mind does what it does best - focusing on Chaeyoung and only Chaeyoung. Her lips are just as soft as she thought they would be, yet still as hot as fire and if kisses with her would always feels like this, Tzuyu doesn't think she'll mind getting burned.

Even more than all of that, her first kiss is  _with_  Chaeyoung. Just like she always imagined it.

It feels like forever yet not long enough when they pull apart for some much needed air. Even then Tzuyu thinks the burning in her lungs is trivial compared to the one Chaeyoung's lips leave, and upon opening her eyes and seeing said swollen lips she almost finds himself diving back in again. If simply looking at Chaeyoung was enough to take her breath away, Tzuyu might have just died and gone to the best possible idea of heaven she's ever heard of. She knows she must be dreaming now, as there's no way the rapid thumping in her chest is at all physically possible.

"Wow," Chaeyoung breathes a laugh, eyes falling onto her twiddling thumbs. "I've wanted to do that for... so long." Her cheeks grow dark at voicing the confession, a little too quickly to be blamed on the cold, but Tzuyu chooses not to judge as she can bet her own are possibly even redder.

"So have I," she responds lamely, not knowing what else to add. The older glances up slowly, glossy lips and all, and offers Tzuyu the warmest smile that does everything but help the unhealthy racing of her heart.

It was as if Chaeyoung heard her thoughts and wanting to reassure Tzuyu no words were needed even if she had so much to say. She knows Tzuyu, and knows how to call her anxiety with simply one look. The gesture alone makes Tzuyu's own lips turn up almost unwillingly, a comfortable silence falling over the two. It's a comforting kind of silent, albeit shy and still hesitant but definitely warmer than the biting weather around them. Tzuyu's heart swells when Chaeyoung leans forward, nothing short of playfulness in her tone when she whispers;

"Then would it be okay if I kissed you again?"

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't really turn out how i was expecting and i still don't know how to feel about it?? but you know what it was my first time trying this format and chaeyu are precious so i think it's excusable
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/whosthctgirl)


End file.
